


Twelve Days of Christmas, Day five ( snow, Heat and an elf)

by AnimeBooks_684



Series: 12 Days of Christmas 2018 [5]
Category: A Year Without a Santa Claus (1974), Santa Clause (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, M/M, OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 14:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBooks_684/pseuds/AnimeBooks_684
Summary: What happens when when Santa Claus loses a game of poker to the Miser brothers and what they want and when is for a cernit Arch Elf it's what they want?





	Twelve Days of Christmas, Day five ( snow, Heat and an elf)

**Author's Note:**

> So this first chapter is for my 12 Days of Christmas challenge but I am interested in this pairing and story so I'm going to leave it as in progress or unfinished so I can come back to it at a later date. But as of right now the story is complete I'm just not having it Mark just that. Hope you all enjoy.

Buddy Claus AKA Santa Claus could not stop staring at his hand of cards.

He lost...

He lost his hand of Poker...

He lost to The Miser brothers...

He glanced towards the two bickering but smug spirits.

And then he glanced but quickly look away.

For kneeling on the floor in between the two brothers was Bernard, Bernard the arch elf.

Well the now former arch elf.

He wasn't sure when it had started,  if it had started in his lifetime, or in his father's or or even in the Santa's before that.

But as far as he knew, The Miser brothers had always had a crush? fascination? lust? for the elf kneeling between their feet.

"well I think we should be going." Snow Miser said, as he carted his fingers through Bernard's head of dark curls and Heat Miser rubbed his thumb against the elf's lips.

* * *

 

Bernard the wants Arch Elf of Santa's workshop sat on the plush bed curled up in his 'room'.

Once the two Miser brothers had left Santa's workshop with him in tow, he had went with Snow Miser to his Winter Palace.

Where is their mother, Mother Nature and father time had been waiting for them. they both had given him a sad look before using there Magic to enchant his door to open who either of the brothers domains, but also and chanted to where he couldn't open it from the inside of his room.

He looked up as The Room door open, Heat Miser entered.

He watched as the man- who honestly that 1974  claymation TV movie did neither of the heat and Ice spirits Justice in the looks Department. if Bernard was being honest both Heat and Snow are both devilishly handsome.

Ironic with the look now taking over Heat Misers face.

Bernard unfolded his legs and stood up from the bed his black and burgundy robe with red and blue swirls falling open as he stood showing the pale naked Perfection underneath.

Walking forward he stopped just in front of the heat spirit- one of his Masters- and kneeled- legs spread- and hands behind his back clenched into fist. His face lowered waiting.

He felt the warm hands carding through his hair, before a sharp tug on his curls and his head was pulled back.

In the beginning the brothers had to tie him down to get as close as Heat was now.

He had struggled, and fought their control. but over time, with lack of other elves, of no contact but with the two brothers he started to become attached and crave their presence. when they would leave he would be so lonely.

Just as Heat Miser lean in and captured his mouth for a heated kiss- no pun intended, Bernard thought, he felt cool hands wrap around him and start caressing his stomach.

"Well, well, well. I see my brother-" snow sneered the word brother- "has gotten a head start with you my little elf." he nipped Bernard's pointed ear as he stroked and pinched at the hard nipples making the dark-haired elf moan.

Bernard's eyes closed as he felt the sensation of the brothers opposite body temperature Koch's and caress his body. and then he moaned loud and long when he felt their hands stroking his member, stroking it to hardness.

He felt as his robe was pulled gently from his body and shiver when the cool and soft voice that Snow whispered into his ear.

"On your hands and knees little elf."

Bernard quickly replied and was soon enough in the doggy style position waiting.

"open." He raised his eyes to see Heat's huge currently leaking member was just inches from his face, he opened his mouth and slowly took in his current treat.

He lapped at the head of the member in his mouth. heat duct forward when Snow started circling his member using the pre-ejaculation from Bernard's own member.

The former arch elf bucked forward when Snow stuck a cold finger into his hole. He shivered. for this he definitely preferred when Heat prepared him.

He continued to suck and lick the member in his mouth. He popped his head up and down. he stopped though when Heat Miser tapped his cheek, he pulled off of with pop.

He moaned as the heat spirit stroll along lingering kiss but also jerked when Snow Miser went from one finger to three, he moaned into the kiss.

"Is he ready?" Heat Miser asked.

Bernard's pointed ears heard Snow Miser's quiet confirmation.

"Just left the little elf get me ready."

Bernard shivered, in anticipation? fear?

After all In all the time he's been with the two now they had never double penetrated him like it seems that they are planning to do, so the elf was nervous in  
enjoy or fear he was not sure.

He took a deep breath and let it out before sucking in leathering his colder Masters length.

As he did so he was careful not to bite down on the organ in his mouth as Heat Miser shoved his monster sized organ to the hilt and started pumping furiously.

I'm owned and squirmed.

once I had lathered Snow's member to full hardness  I just managed a taste of the winter spirits pre-cum before he pulled away and circle behind me. but as he walk beside me he trailed his fingers leaving scratches down my pill back.

"okay get ready for this my little elf, I've prepped you the best I could."

I took a deep breath knotted head for them to begin.


End file.
